


Possibilities

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: When Angie and Peggy move to Howard Stark's penthouse, a friendly push from Edwin Jarvis opens up Peggy's eyes to the possibilities before her.





	Possibilities

“Oh my God!” Angie Martinelli’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened in amazement as she surveyed the room Mister Jarvis had just escorted she and Peggy Carter into at Howard Stark’s penthouse. “You’re kidding me!” 

Jarvis smiled smugly. “I know what you’re thinking, Miss Martinelli and, yes, the drawing room has recently been refurbished in the neoclassical style.”

Peggy glanced around. “On the small side, isn’t it?” 

Jarvis shrugged. “Well, it is one of Mr. Stark’s quainter residences, yes.” 

“Quaint,” Angie snorted. “You could fit the entire apartment where I grew up in this room.” 

Peggy knew that was a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much. A feeling of happiness washed over her as she watched each expression flit across Angie’s face as Jarvis reeled off facts about their new residence. 

“And you’re staying we can stay here… for free?” Angie asked incredulously, turning around to face them. 

Jarvis nodded. “Since the unfortunate incidents at both your home and place of work,” he cocked his head in Peggy’s direction, “Mr. Stark has offered this residence to you and Miss Carter for as long as you might require it.” 

The affectionate look Angie gave Peggy wasn’t lost on her, and she smiled in return, pleased beyond measure at the happiness Angie exuded. But true to form, Peggy couldn’t resist a sly jab. “It’s a bit far from the theatre district.” 

Angie didn’t even hesitate. “I’ll live with it.” She glanced around, wonder still shining in her eyes. “You got a phone? I have to call my mother.” 

Jarvis smiled. “Naturally. There’s a telephone in every room.” 

Happy shock blossomed across Angie’s face. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed as she scurried through the doorway in search of a phone in the next room. 

Jarvis watched in satisfaction for a moment before turning to Peggy. “How refreshing to meet someone who appreciates the finer things.” 

“I appreciate the finer things,” Peggy retorted. “I just don’t want to know what’s happened on the finer things.” She paused as Jarvis looked around, no doubt realizing the accuracy of her statement. There was an awkward pause before Peggy continued. “I imagine you’re looking forward to some peace and quiet. At the very least, having both feet on the ground.” 

“Yes,” he agreed. “I’ve allowed several of my duties to fall by the wayside of late.” A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he informed her, “My next project is quite engrossing. A complete and total overhaul of the kitchen spices.” 

Peggy feigned excitement. “Mmm… fascinating!” 

But Jarvis looked at her, almost hesitantly, and she returned the look, wondering what prompted the sudden shift in their conversation. 

“But,” he ventured, “Should you again find yourself in need of my services, I would be honored to assist you at a moment’s notice, Miss Carter.” 

A warm wave of affection rolled over Peggy as his words vanished into silence. She knew how much it took for the reserved Mister Jarvis to express such a thing, and she was touched that he held her in such esteem as to offer that to her. 

Hoping her cheeks didn’t betray her emotions, she gave him a small smile and simply replied, “Thank you, Mister Jarvis.” She paused, trying to best determine how to move on from what had suddenly become a rather awkward moment. “Uh, w-where is Howard? I haven’t heard from him.” 

“Presently attempting to negotiate the return of his property from the SSR.” 

Peggy nodded. “Well, let’s hope next time he builds a better vault.” 

“Actually, he’s decided to destroy everything,” he informed her. 

“Really?” Peggy blurted before recovering her composure. “Well, that surprises me.” 

“He continues to believe that no government, even our own, can be trusted with those particular inventions,” Jarvis said before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a small vial. “Especially this.” 

Peggy felt her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes widened as she stared at the vial that held Steve Rogers’ blood. Taking a step forward, she raised a tremulous hand and tentatively asked, “Howard is giving me this?” 

Jarvis glanced away, unable to maintain eye contact with her. “He is under the impression that the sample of Captain America’s blood was lost when he was under Dr. Fennhoff’s control.” 

Understanding dawned in Peggy’s eyes. “So, you are giving me this.” It wasn’t a question. 

Jarvis brought his gaze back to her. “I owe Howard Stark a great deal,” he admitted. Then he straightened. “But he does not own my integrity. I am quite certain there is only one person in the world who knows what to do with this.” He trained her with a frank look. “You, Miss Carter.” 

A smile tugged on the corner of Peggy’s lips, and she regarded her friend in a new light. After everything they had been through, his actions shouldn’t surprise her. Jarvis was a man of integrity. And although she could strangle Howard for all the heartache he had caused, Peggy would forever be grateful for bringing Edwin Jarvis into her life. 

“Thank you, Mister Jarvis. I don’t quite know what to say.” She gave a nervous laugh. “Or to do for that matter, if we’re being honest.” 

Jarvis gave her a knowing smile. “I’m sure you’ll deduce the right course of action.” He looked as if he was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud exclamation from the hallway. 

“Oh my god! This bathroom is gigantic!” 

Peggy chuckled, the tension suddenly deflated by Angie’s heartfelt and, if she must be honest, rather adorable sentiment. She turned and shook her head affectionately in the younger woman’s general direction. When she returned her gaze to Jarvis, she found him staring at her with a knowing look. 

“Why are you regarding me like that?” 

A conspiratorial smile quirked the edge of his mouth. “If I’m not mistaken, Miss Carter, I believe you’ll deduce the correct course of action for several things.” He turned from her and strolled to the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must retrieve Mister Stark from SSR headquarters and return home before Anna scolds us for missing lunch.” 

Peggy could only stare at him in disbelief. Surely he wasn’t implying what she thought he was. 

“Good day, Miss Carter,” he called out and then, he was gone. 

As Peggy stood there, pondering his cryptic words, Angie appeared in the door opposite her and squealed. 

“This place is amazing, Pegs!” Angie gushed. She flung her arms out and spin around the room, laughing. “I can't believe we get to live here.” 

Peggy watched her best friend with a fond smile. Angie’s infectious personality was one of the many things she loved about the bubbly waitress, and she was glad to be able to finally do something for her after everything Angie had gone through for her. 

Angie dropped contentedly to the couch and sighed in happiness. “I owe you one, Pegs.” 

“Don’t be daft,” Peggy retorted. “If anything, it’s I who owe you.” 

Angie opened one eye and regarded her best friend. “How do you figure?” 

“Let me think,” Peggy said with an exaggerated air. “You kept me from a lonely, friendless existence. You helped secure me a place to live. You managed to throw Thompson off my tracks at the Griffith and you secured a car for my escape.” 

Angie snorted. “Yeah, but you still managed to get arrested and you never got to use the car.” 

“That’s doesn’t matter, darling. It’s the thought that counts.” 

“Uh huh,” Angie said. She crooked a finger at Peggy and patted the space next to her with her other hand. “C’mon, English. Park it.”

“Consider me parked,” Peggy grinned and unceremoniously plopped on the couch next to Angie. 

“Seriously, Pegs,” Angie said, taking Peggy’s hand in her own. “I can’t believe we get to stay here. Rent free. I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing. How many times must I tell you before you believe me?” Peggy sighed. She pushed Angie affectionately. 

“About a million more, I bet.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, and there was a moment of contented silence as both women let the enormity of their new situation wash over them. 

“It is rather ostentatious,” Peggy eventually murmured. 

Angie swatted her arm. “Shush, you’re ruining the moment.”

“Apologies.”

Another pause and then Angie leaned over and placed an affectionate kiss on Peggy’s cheek. “You’re the best, English.”

A familiar warmth washed over Peggy at Angie’s unexpected nearness, and she allowed herself the luxury of a deep breath, inhaling the peach and vanilla of Angie’s shampoo. Mr. Jarvis’ words came echoing back to her. 

“Angie, what would you say to a night out this evening? Dinner, perhaps a movie?”

Angie looked at her in delight. “Are you kidding, Pegs?”

“Absolutely serious, darling.”

“Then I’d say yes!”

Peggy smiled. She’d take her Mother Bertolotti’s on 4th and then whatever movie Angie wanted to see. And then, maybe, just maybe, Peggy could extract more than a mere kiss on the cheek from Angie Martinelli.

She smiled to herself. 

Correct course of action, indeed.


End file.
